SONHOS
by Little-pen
Summary: Dois corações timidos, forçados a crescer por motivos maiores. Uma prova, uma revelação, um momento, alguns sonhos que se realizam. AnnaYoh COMPLETA!
1. Telegrama para o Senhor Asakura

**Olááá!**

**Essa fanfic é postada diariamente (ou quase) no meu flog, em partes.**

**Caso, você queira ler o proximo capitulo,ou parte dele,é só entrar e comentar!**

** http/ **

**_é minha segunda fic, não é uma suuuuper-mega-ultra-hiper fic, mas é alguma coisa..._ **

_Os capitulos são pequenos... Mas pensa mto me da dor de cabeça..._ >. "

**

* * *

**

**SONHOS**

**_Por Little_ **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAP. 1 – Telegrama para o Senhor Asakura**

Devido à abertura da Pousada, quase todos os quartos foram ocupados pelos hóspedes. Fausto e Elisa dormiam num quarto junto da enfermaria e Ryu atrás da cozinha. Havia apenas um Quarto pequeno, no corredor dos fundos, que Yoh e Anna dividiam.  
Já quase oitos horas quando Yoh se levantou. Trocou de roupa, arrumou os cabelos e atravessou o quarto até um biombo, que dividia o cômodo. Do outro lado, Anna dormia calmamente, muito diferente da forma que agia quando estava acordada.  
Saiu apressado do quarto. Era quase oito e meia e o café não estava pronto. Mesmo tendo Ryu como cozinheiro, Yoh ainda gostava de tomar o café feito por ele mesmo. Desceu as escadas pulando os degraus, chegando rápido à cozinha. Cortou alguns pães, e os colocou em um prato. Preparou tudo bem rápido, antes que as pessoas acordassem.  
Já com tudo pronto, inclusive a mesa, quando ele separou um copo de suco de laranja, uma xícara de café, pão e leite e os colocou em uma bandeja. Subiu devagar a escada, com medo de tropeçar e derrubar tudo, acordando alguém, inclusive a Anna.  
Entrou no quarto, com cuidado para não fazer barulho, abriu o biombo, pousou a bandeja e sentou-se observando sua noiva.

"Cara, como ela é bonita quando dorme!"  
-Anna! Bom dia! – disse abraçando-a - Já são nove horas e eu trouxe seu café!  
-Am!Bom dia. Posso saber, porque você resolveu ser gentil hoje?  
-Mas é claro que pode! Hoje faz um ano que nos mudamos pra cá! E também faz um ano que você me treina.  
-Tudo isso por uma data tão insignificante?- encarou-o friamente  
-É! Mas eu queria comemorar alguma coisa faz algum tempo e quando eu abri a agenda na escola ontem, vi que tava anotado.  
-Tudo bem então. Agora saia do meu lado do quarto pra que eu me troque e faça minhas coisas.  
"Esse Yoh, sempre surpreendendo. Achei que ele nunca ia lembrar. Ele anotou na agenda? Isso é bom, mas difícil de acreditar."

No andar de baixo, Yoh calçava seus sapatos quando ouviu uma motocicleta parar em frente ao portão:  
-CARTEIROOO  
-Bom dia! Posso ajudar?  
-Sim, tenho um telegrama para o senhor Yoh Asakura. É urgente!  
-Urgente! Entregue então!  
-Sim senhor! Mas antes assine aqui, aqui, rubrique aqui e ali do lado, na outra página...  
Muitas páginas depois e já com uma câimbra na mão:  
-Mais alguma coisa?  
-Não senhor! Aqui está sua correspondência!  
-Obrigado!  
E o carteiro subiu em sua moto para continuar suas entregas.  
"O que é tão importante para ter que assinar tantos papéis? Começo a entender porque o Horo-Horo diz que as florestas estão se acabando, o tanto de papel que eu tive que assinar explica muita coisa."

-Com quem você estava conversando Yoh?  
-Chegou correspondência do meu pai! Parece importante!  
-Por que você não lê então?  
-Sei lá! Você não quer vir aqui em baixo ler comigo?  
-Parece até que você não sabe ler! Vai lendo que, quando eu descer, eu leio.

"_Caro filho,_

_ Depois de anos trabalhando pela família Asakura, seu avô, Yohmei, partiu para o mundo dos espíritos e para junto da sua avó Kino.  
__ Sua mãe, Keiko, já é a nova guia espiritual do templo. Eu continuo caçando seu irmão Hao pelo mundo.  
__Por esse motivo, quero que você e a Anna voltem para Izumo imediatamente para que assumam suas funções. _

_Um abraço_

_MIKIHISA"_

-Pronto Yoh, agora me diga o que está escrito?  
Yoh chorava muito enquanto se lembrava de tudo que passara com seu avô. E também por não querer deixar a pousada.  
-O que aconteceu Yoh? Pra que essa choradeira?  
-Nada Anna. Toma, leia a carta.  
Anna pegou a carta e levou-a próxima de seu rosto. Enquanto lia, levava a mão à boca. Ela estava começando o chorar quando Yoh sentou-se ao seu lado, a abraçou fortemente e recomeçou a chorar.  
-A-n... Anna... Por quê?  
-Desculpa Yoh, mas eu não sei.  
-Anna... - Disse enquanto ficava em pé e limpava as lágrimas - Vai arrumar suas coisas. Partiremos amanhã à tarde para Izumo.  
-Mas não podemos deixar a pousada!  
-Anna, os negócios da família são mais importantes. Vou pedir ao Fausto e ao Ryu para cuidarem de tudo.  
Anna fitava Yoh, pasma. Ele jamais tinha sido tão adulto quanto agora.  
-E então Anna. Você vai ou fica?  
-É claro que eu vou. Sou sua noiva, não sou? E além do mais, você não pode ir sozinho, acabaria fazendo alguma coisa idiota.  
-É... Pode ser... -disse Yoh saindo da sala em direção à porta.

Anna o seguiu. Yoh tinha acabado de calçar os sapatos, quando:  
-Yoh, pra onde você vai?  
-Comprar passagens de trem. -Disse abraçando-a - Amanhã de manhã sairemos de volta pra casa.  
Anna achou estranho. Era a terceira vez que era abraçada pelo Yoh, no mesmo dia. Pensando melhor, era a terceira vez que era abraçada em semanas.  
-Yoh...  
-Anna, Arrume nossas coisas. Já estou indo pra estação de trem.  
Virou-se e saiu.  
"A Morte do Yohmei chocou muito o Yoh. Ele tá até agindo diferente comigo. Parece mais adulto. Será que ele sabe de algo que eu não sei?"

* * *

_**MANDEM REVIEWS!**_


	2. BOA NOITE

_Depois de um loooongo tempo, aqui tô eu de novo !"_

_Vaso ruim num quebra! xP_

_Mas tá aew o segundo capitulo da fic! Divirtam-se_

_w w w. f o t o l o g . n e t / l i t t l e s h a d o w ----> é que de outro jeito num aparece... T.T _

**

* * *

**

**CAP. 2-Boa Noite**

Era por volta das seis da tarde, Yoh descia com as malas enquanto Anna passava instruções para Ryu e para Fausto.

-Patrão Yoh! Por favor! Fique mais um pouco!

-Desculpa Ryu, Mas nós realmente precisamos ir. Voltaremos daqui um tempo para ver como as coisas andam.

- Sr. Yoh, se eu pudesse superar a morte eu iria com o senhor.

-Fausto, uma vida sem a certeza da morte, não teria graça.

-Patrão Yoh...

-Anna, vamos logo antes que a gente perca o trem. Adeus amigos. A gente se vê!

Foi uma despedida seca. Yoh, muito sério, já havia chamado um Táxi. Eles entraram e ficaram em silêncio até a estação de trem.

-Anna. Nós vamos na mesma cabine. Tem uma cama de casal se eu não me engano. Por isso, não brigue comigo durante a viajem.

-Não tinha nenhuma cabine de solteiro?

-Era a última passagem.

-Então tudo bem.

Eles subiram, no trem e enquanto procuravam a cabine, Anna viu muitas cabines de solteiro vazias. Sem entender bem, ficou quieta.

Já instalados na cabine, Yoh saiu para o vagão restaurante para trazer algo para eles comerem.

Anna colocava o pijama enquanto pensava porque Yoh havia mentido.

"Ele sabe de alguma coisa. Porque ele está tão doce comigo? Porque ele mentiu sobre as passagens?"

-Anna. Eu trouxe um yakisoba. -Assim que entrou na cabine, ficou sem palavras ao ver Anna com um kimono branco muito bonito e trabalhado - Sente aqui na cama e coma um pouco.

Yoh sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Anna, e lhe entregou o prato.

-Anna, chegaremos à Izumo por volta das onze da manhã. Teremos que dormir juntos hoje. Amanhã, pegaremos um táxi e só então chegaremos em casa.

Depois de uma noite relativamente tranqüila, fora os movimentos incessantes do trem, Yoh abriu os olhos calmante, mas não se mexeu.

"Em algumas horas, estarei em casa. Se não fosse o motivo da volta, eu estaria um pouco mais animado."

A cama cedeu um pouco, e Yoh sentiu seu braço ceder com o peso e alguma coisa quente tocar seu peito. Ele se virou devagar e viu Anna, sem nenhum lenço, com um rosto calmo e sereno.

Yoh assustou-se com a cena, mas à medida que buscava explicações, entendia a situação. Dormira ao lado de sua noiva que, por algum motivo, dormira sobre seu braço. Nada aconteceu na noite anterior além de conversas amigáveis e palavras reconfortantes.

Afastou alguns cabelos que cobriam o rosto dela e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

-Bom dia Anna. É hora de acordar. Pela paisagem, daqui a pouco estaremos em casa.

-Bom dia Yoh. – Ela abriu os olhos e, ao ver como estavam, levantou-se vermelha. - Já chegamos?

-Não, mas daqui a pouco já estaremos lá.

-Tudo bem então. Yoh saia um pouco enquanto eu me troco.

Mal Yoh havia saído, Anna se levantou, trancou a porta, pegou um vestido na mala e começou a se trocar. "Estranho, é a segunda vez que ele me acorda. Ele parece tão diferente. Talvez seja o choque da morte do Yohmei. Mas..."

Anna foi interrompida por uma batida forte na porta.

-Anna, posso entrar?

-Tudo bem, já acabei.

Ela amarrou o lenço com pressa, aproximou-se e destrancou a porta. Yoh entrou e pegou suas roupas na mala.

-Quer que eu saia para você se trocar?

-Não precisa se incomodar. Vou rápido.

Yoh tirou a camisa do pijama deixando à vista inúmeras cicatrizes de luta. Anna sentiu seu rosto corar, mas não disse nada. Enquanto ele colocava a calça e o cordão, ela perguntou:

-Yoh, você tem alguma idéia de qual vai ser a nossa função exatamente?

-A minha eu não sei, mas você provavelmente ajudará minha mãe com os aprendizes. Mais uma coisa, no templo existe apenas três cômodos que os aprendizes não têm acesso. Um é o altar particular da família e o antigo quarto dos meus avós, o outro é a suíte dos meus pais que atualmente só minha mãe ocupa, sobrando apenas mais um que também é uma suíte. Isso significa que teremos que dividir o quarto e o banheiro.

-Tudo bem Yoh. Mas cada um de nós terá sua própria cama, certo?

-Já estava chegando lá. Você deve ter percebido, quando entrou no trem, que há várias cabines de solteiro. E também deve ter achado que eu menti quando disse que era a ultima passagem. Na verdade era a ultima passagem para cabines de casal.

-Porque você pegou, então? Você sabe que...

-Calma! Deixa eu terminar primeiro. Como eu ia dizendo, eu peguei essa cabine, porque nós teremos que nos acostumar com a presença um do outro. Na suíte que ocuparemos, só há uma cama de casal. Teremos que começar a dormir juntos.

-Não somos casados. Isso é errado...

-... E vai contra a tradição, eu sei. Por isso, no próximo mês, nós estaremos casando.

-Como assim? Isso não deveria ser mais planejado e não merece um pouco mais de atenção?

-Sim, mas dadas as circunstancias, não há nada a ser feito.

Bom, vou indo comprar algo para a gente comer, Logo, logo estaremos em casa.

"Yoh..."

Não conversaram até o fim da viajem. E como poderiam? A situação era muito delicada para eles. Não tinha como eles, de repente, começarem a falar sobre o frio que fazia .Era como se uma densa neblina tivesse caído dentro da cabine.

Era por volta do meio-dia quando desceram do trem, e logo estavam dentro do táxi rumando para seu futuro lar, as terras dos Asakura.

Anna olhava fixamente pela janela e não percebia que Yoh a fitava:

"Como ela fica bonita quando a luz bate no rosto. Pena que as coisas vão mudar muito daqui pra frente."

-Anna...

-Sim?

-Nada, esquece.

-Fala!

-Bonita a paisagem, não é?

-É.

"O que ele está escondendo? Ele sabe de alguma coisa, mas não quer falar."

Já se passava da uma da tarde quando o carro estacionou. Em frente ao templo, duas mulheres aguardavam.

-Oi mãe. Oi Tamao.

-Olá Yoh. Como vai Anna?

-Tudo bem, senhora Keiko. Como a senhora está?

-Bem também. Tamao, diga aos aprendizes para levar as malas da Anna pro quarto. Vocês dois vem comigo. Temos alguns assuntos a tratar.

-Sim senhora – Disseram os três.

Em alguns minutos, as coisas já estavam no quarto e Keiko, Anna e Yoh sentados em uma mesa no salão principal.

-Imagino que vocês dois saibam o que estão fazendo aqui.

-Mais ou menos mãe. Sei que nós assumiremos as funções no templo depois que nós...

-Casarem?

-É... e...

-Isso é verdade. Por isso, você vai começar um treinamento intensivo, com seu pai que chegará amanhã. Quanto a você Anna... Você irá ler alguns livros sobre a família Asakura, depois deverá praticar seus deveres. Agora, Yoh, por hoje, vai dormir na cabana da floresta e a Anna no seu antigo quarto. Mais uma coisa, Yoh, você não verá sua noiva até que prove que é digno de nos suceder no templo. Sugiro que façam as devidas despedidas.

-Tudo bem Mãe. Deixa que eu levo ela até o quarto e depois vou pra cabana.

Não muito depois, Anna e Yoh caminhavam sozinhos em um corredor afastado. Pararam em frente a uma porta:

-É aqui Anna. Boa Noite.

-Boa noite, Yoh. Até o próximo mês. – disse olhando para baixo.

O jovem shaman, ruborizado e um tanto surpreso, respondeu com um sorriso calmo.

-Até daqui um mês, Anna. Boa sorte até lá – E a abraçou com força.

-Yoh... – Disse pousando a cabeça sobre o peito do noivo e, estranhamente, retribuiu o abraço – Boa sorte pra você também.

* * *

DEIXEM REWIES DE NOVO!

VALEU PELAS DO PRIMEIRO CAP.!


	3. O QUE VOCÊ SENTE?

**Depois de 698423841468 anos enrrolando...oia eu postando maaais um capituloooo xD**

**valeu pra qm deixou rewies nos ultimos caps **

**Vou ver se termino de postar essa fic aki, só pra num fica demorando taaaanto D

* * *

**

**CAP. 3- O que você sente?**

Já havia se passado uma semana que estavam no templo. Anna, aplicada, passava o dia lendo e praticando seus dotes, Yoh treinava com seu pai com o objetivo de escalar o monte Qomolangma, como prova, até o casamento.

Uma manhã, Anna estava indo a uma cachoeira fazer sua purificação matinal, sem ver, no topo da queda d'água, seu noivo, e futuro esposo, treinando.

Caminhou lentamente até a beira do rio, desamarrou o lenço e tirou o kimono, ficando apenas com roupas de banho. Não sabendo da presença de Yoh, entrou no rio, pulando algumas pedras, sentou-se debaixo da queda e começou a recitar um mantra.

Curioso para saber a fonte da música, Yoh abriu os olhos e olhou pra baixo, vendo Anna sentada. Instantaneamente, veio em sua mente as palavras da mãe. Ele queria ficar e continuar olhando pra ela, mas sabia que era errado. Lutando contra seus impulsos de ficar, saiu correndo em direção da floresta.

"Por quê? Porque eu não posso ficar e ouvi-la cantar? Malditas regras! Mas eu devo ser firme. Vou terminar meu treinamento, chegar ao cume do Qomolangma e a ouvir cantar todas as manhãs."

Corria sem destino certo, com ódio de si mesmo por não ter ficado. Ele estava confuso de mais para olhar por onde andava, até que esbarrou em seu pai:

-Mikihisa!Desculpa! Não vi você!

-E como poderia? Correndo de olhos fechados! Francamente, Yoh. Queria saber como não deu de cara em nenhuma árvore.

-Sorte, acho. Falando nisso, quanto tempo falta pra eu terminar o treinamento e ir para a prova?

-Prova? Ah! A escalada! Não muito, acho. Só mais alguns dias. Você está se aplicando muito.

-Valeu. Mas eu não estaria tão bem sem o treinamento infernal da Anna.

-Infernal? HAHAHA! Certo... Yoh, você quer mesmo casar-se com ela? Quero dizer você casaria com ela se você pudesse escolher? – O jovem fez cara de desentendido - Ora! Você sabe bem o que eu quero dizer! Ta bom, eu vou direto ao assunto: O que você realmente sente pela Anna?

-Ah, Mikihisa! É minha obrigação com a família eu me casar com ela. Mas perguntando desse modo, eu fico até sem resposta. Até pouco tempo, eu tinha medo dela. Mais por ela ser tão fria, fiel ao treinamento, mandona e... E não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos. – Ele virou de costas e colocou as mãos na cabeça – Mas, desde que a luta dos shamans acabou, eu fico estranho perto dela. Sei lá, tem uma parte de mim que quer sair correndo e abraça-la. É tudo tão louco. Quando eu ouço a voz dela, mesmo quando ela briga comigo, eu me sinto bem. E já nem me incomodo quando ela me bate, parece que nem dói mais. É como o dia só começasse quando ela se levanta e toma o café que eu preparo.

-Hahahahahaha, parece comigo e sua mãe quando éramos jovens! Em todo caso, vamos deixar de melação e voltar ao treinamento. Vá até aquela árvore e derrube-a. – Yoh pegou a harusame e começou a desembainhá-la – Não com isso, isso - apontou para um machado enferrujado.

-Mas... Am... O machado nem tem corte!

-O problema é seu! Tornando o corpo mais forte seu espírito fica mais puro e receptivo ao Over Soul.

-Só mais uma coisa, Mikihisa. Como era a mamãe quando vocês casaram?

-Ela era muito bonita e me fazia treinar todo dia. Agora, vai derrubar a árvore enquanto eu vou pescar alguma coisa pro jantar.

"E depois, - Pensou pegando a vara de pesca - dizem que as coisas mudam com o tempo."

Enquanto isso, tendo terminado toda a purificação, Anna saia das águas e, se cobrindo com o kimono, ia em direção à casa.

-Keiko, terminei.

-Nossa! Já? Tudo bem, então. Agora você vem comigo para ver se as roupas servem.

-Que roupas? Eu trouxe vários dos meus...

-Vai dizer que você vai usar um vestido preto depois do seu casamento! E alem do mais, a costureira que vai fazer seu Kimono já está aqui.

-Kimono?

-É claro! O kimono é para o seu casamento, as outras roupas são pra depois. Agora entre nesta sala.

Mal entraram e uma mulher um tanto obesa aproximou-se com uma fita métrica e começou a tirar as medidas.

-Meu Deus! Como você é magrinha menina!-Anna ficou vermelha.

Muitas medidas depois...

-E quando venho medir o noivo?

-Amanhã. Não podemos correr o risco deles se verem.

-As velhas regras, é?

-É... Em todo caso, obrigada por ter vindo.

-Imagina! É sempre bom ajudar, principalmente quando eu sou paga para isso.

As duas riram. Menos Anna que continuava séria por algum motivo.

No dia seguinte, Yoh levantara tarde, Mikihisa havia lhe dado uma folga para que experimentasse o kimono que usaria no casamento.

-Maru! Que horas são?

-Quase meio dia, Yoh.

-Então eu já to atrasado... Melhor eu tomar um banho logo e correr até o templo...

Não muito depois, já no templo, Yoh seguia sua mãe até a sala onde a costureira se encontrava:

-Mãe, tem certeza que não tem como eu ver a Anna, quero dizer... Como a Anna me ver?

-Tenho sim filho. Só depois que você voltar do monte. Que possivelmente vai ser no dia do casamento.

-E se eu não voltar?

-É o fim da família Asakura - Uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto até ser limpa com a manga da roupa - Agora, entre nesta sala e veja se o Kimono serve em você.

-Só mais uma coisa, mãe. No dia que eu for para o Monte Qomolangma, vocês irão se despedir?

-Sim, todos os aprendizes, a família e talvez sua noiva.

-Você quer dizer a Anna?

-Você tem alguma outra noiva que eu não esteja sabendo?

-Claro que não!

-Foi o que eu pensei. Agora entre logo e experimente sua roupa.

* * *

_Qomolangma_: Também chamado de Everest (Qomolangma é o nome tibetano do monte). Com 8.500 metros de altura, é o pico mais alto do mundo. A pressão atmosférica no cume do monte é apenas 1/3 da pressão ao nível do mar. Não escalem sem equipamento de oxigênio! (VIDE Shaman King Edição 33 Pág. 78) 

N.A: VALEU PELOS REWIES! D deixem mais tbm U.U


	4. A Chuva de Primavera

**_Só eu mesmo pra achar que nem tinha demorado tanto...  
putz mais de ano hein?! XD  
mas blz, agora eu upo! (acho)_**

nossa... meu capitulo preferido da história, acho que desde quando eu escrevi.  
então aproveitem, pq eu aproveitei ;D  


* * *

**Cap. 6 – A Chuva de Primavera**

O mês passou rápido sem que ninguém percebesse. Ou quase ninguém. Os dias eram torturantes para Anna, por mais que tentasse se distrair com seus afazeres, nada lhe tirava a idéia que Yoh poderia estar morto. Quando se encontrava sozinha, chorava lágrimas profundas que lhe cortavam a alma. E por entre lágrimas e sorrisos forçados os dias se passaram e o prazo se esgotara. Talvez ele não voltasse a tempo, ou nem mesmo voltasse.

Era quase madrugada quando Anna acordou com fortes batidas na porta. Não abriu, fingiu dormir e ignorou. As batidas pararam, mas trouxeram gritos roucos.  
-Anna! Abra essa porta! Isso é uma ordem! Você precisa se arrumar! Se você não destrancar isso eu...

A porta foi destrancada e uma fresta se abriu.  
-É hoje?  
-Sim.  
-Ele já chegou?  
-Não, mas é melhor que você já esteja arrumada. Os convidados vão chegar e você nem tomou banho!  
-Que horas são?  
-Cinco e meia da manhã.  
-Mas o casamento é só a uma da tarde!

A hora chegara. Reunidos no pátio, os convidados dividiam sua atenção entre o palanque onde seria realizada a cerimônia e o portão.  
"Yoh, seu idiota! Porque você está demorando tanto?"

-Eu acho que ele morreu ou está fazendo graça deixando a gente esperando.  
-CALA A BOCA, REN! O patrão Yoh não morreu! Ele só está um pouco atrasado!  
-Na verdade, ele morreu – Uma voz calma saiu de dentro da floresta – Eu o matei. – E uma explosão faz com que todos invocassem o grande espírito.

De dentro da floresta, uma aura de maldade caminhava lentamente:  
-Anna, era pra você ser minha esposa. Não do imprestável do meu irmão. Mas você escolheu ficar com ele.  
-MALDITO!  
-PECADOR!  
-ASSASSINO!  
-DEMONIO!  
-HAO!  
Num movimento rápido, o espírito de fogo surgiu, queimando todas as armas, fazendo que todos recuassem.  
-Vocês realmente acham que eu vim pra brigar com vocês? Idiotas! –Ele se virou e caminhou até Anna – Eu vim por que o inútil do meu irmão não merece ser o próximo Asakura. Aliás, ele não merece você, Anna!

Ouvindo isso, Anna acertou um tapa violento no rosto de Hao:  
-Isso é pelo Yoh. Isso é pelo meu casamento e isso é por mim! – Anna começou uma seqüência incessante de tapas em socos – Eu odeio você Hao!  
-Mas você continua sendo a esposa perfeita – e Hao segurou a mão de Anna – Você pode não gostar da idéia agora, mas você vai ver. Eu posso te dar poder e ensinar magias que você nunca vai aprender com a minha metade.  
E dizendo isso, Hao agarrou Anna e tentou beija-la.

-PARE! – Uma voz familiar ecoou – Seu covarde! AMIDAMARU, EM FORMA DE BOLA DE FOGO! HARUSSAME E ESPADA FUTSONOMITAMA EM AÇÃO!

E no horizonte surgiu um raio azul, que se aproximava com uma velocidade fantástica.  
-Yoh... – Murmurou Anna, Soltando-se dos braços de Hao - Eu sabia. Eu sabia que você estava vivo.  
-Seu idiota! Era... Era pra você estar morto! Eu vi você congelado!  
Já na entrada do templo, Yoh parou.  
-Eu realmente congelei, Ontem. Mas graças a um amigo meu, estou de volta. E mais forte do que antes. Agora, irmão, o que você acha de uma batalha? Só eu contra você, quero dizer, se você conseguir.  
-Maldito! –E o Espírito de Fogo surge por traz dele. – Eu vou lutar. Mas dessa vez quem vai perder é você, desgraçado! Vou destruir você e dar sua alma pro Espírito de Fogo!

Estavam os dois irmãos, cara a cara. Yoh estava de volta e isso deveria ser uma boa noticia. Mas ele estava diferente.  
-É isso então, Hao? Prepare-se! É agora que tudo termina!  
A batalha foi sangrenta. Em alguns minutos, Hao queimara as costas de seu irmão. Mas este não desistiu.  
-Então você acha que vai me derrotar tão facilmente, Maldito? Acha que escalar o Qomolangma fez alguma diferença? Você vai voltar pro seu lugar agora! Eu vou pegar o seu corpo, ele ainda me pertence.  
-Hum... Idiota, pra tudo há um jeito. E além do mais, sei que você quer saber como eu sai do gelo que você me encontrou no monte.Tudo bem, eu te respondo! AMIDAMAROU! HARUSSAME E ESPADA FUTSONOMITAMA!  
Com a força do golpe, Hao cai das mãos de seu espírito e, com um baque surdo, bate no chão. Sem dar tempo ao seu oponente, Yoh iniciou um novo ataque:  
-AMIDAMARU! ESTILO AMIDA! ATAQUE CHUVA DE PRIMAVERA!

E, lentamente, algumas gotas começaram a cair. Mas não demorou muito e as gotas aumentaram e formaram uma grande onda. De cima da onda, Yoh segurava a espada acima da cabeça atacando o irmão violentamente.

Com a energia esgotada, Hao caiu no chão, fazendo que o seu Over Soul se desfizesse. Com isso todos os presentes urraram de alegria e correram em direção ao jovem.

-YOH! Nós sabíamos!  
-Yoh, seus pecados acabam de ser perdoados.  
-Patrão Yoh! Você está bem?  
-Que golpe foi esse, Yoh?!  
-Hei! Calma pessoal. – Disse desvencilhando-se da multidão que se formava – Eu acho que ainda temos que terminar esse casamento.

Ele devagar subiu no palanque, parecia fraco, passou as mãos nos cabelos, coçou o queixo, agora com um pouco de barba, e encostou a espada.  
-Espero que você não se importe com o jeito que eu estou, Anna.  
-Eu... Não...  
-Toma – Disse tirando uma pequena flor branca do bolso – Essa flor só nasce no Qomolangma. Eu a encontrei solitária, em um pequeno pedaço de grama. Desculpe se ela está amassada.  
Ele pegou a flor e colocou-a nos cabelos dela. Aproximaram-se, ele segurou as mãos dela entre as dele. Estavam bem próximos quando:  
-Hei! Vocês dois! Esse casamento vai ou não vai?  
-Mas é claro, Chocolove! Pra tudo... Oooohhh  
-YOOOHHHH!

Alguns dias depois, em um corredor afastado do templo, caminhava muito tensa em frente de uma porta no corredor. Cada passo carregava a dor de uma mãe e a preocupação com a família. Não parou até que a porta se abriu e por ela passaram algumas pessoas.  
-Como ele está Tamao?  
-Não muito bem, senhora Keiko. Os aprendizes tentaram de tudo, mas parece que nada funciona.  
-Eu, já não sei o que fazer...  
-Deixe-me vê-lo!  
-Anna?!  
-Por favor...  
-Olha... Tudo bem. - Aproximou-se e abriu a porta - Mas você tem apenas quinze minutos. Eu já vou chamar uma ambulância para levá-lo ao hospital.

Anna consentiu e a porta foi fechada.  
-Senhora Keiko, a senhora tem certeza do que está fazendo? Deixa-la entrar assim...  
-Tamao, Yoh é meu filho e noivo dela. Anna é uma garota muito responsável e adulta que já sofreu muito. Mesmo numa situação como essa, ela não arriscaria nenhum tipo de loucura. Alem disso, mal não vai fazer.

* * *

**_BORA DEIXAR REVIEW GENTAIADA! _**


	5. Apenas Diga Sim

_**Meu deus, o que não faz a dor na consciencia XD  
To até postando mais da fic..  
depois do carnaval eu termino! (gordinho da cerveja: SERÁÁÁÁÁ?!)**_

_**Mas beleza, achei uma loja pra comprar os numeros que faltavam da minha coleção de SK, então quem sabe eu não escrevo alguma coisa...MAS NÃO É PROMESSA!!!**_

_**Ham... sobre esse capitulo, a tres anos atras, ele até foi escrito, mas eu não sei se agora eu escreveria algo assim...  
pelo menos, não tão obvio, até por que os personagem do Takei não são assim faceis de analizar e bla bla bla...**_

_**Anyway, espero que gostem Dv **_

* * *

**CAP. 5 - Apenas diga Sim**

No dia seguinte ao que Yoh foi embora, os preparativos da festa começaram. Keiko quase não parava quieta, mas ninguém via Anna desde a despedida.

-Tamao, onde a Anna está?

-No quarto, mestra Keiko. Está lá desde ontem, quando o Yoh foi embora.

-Vá chamá-la, por favor, temos apenas duas semanas para terminar os preparativos.

-Não acho que vai dar para fazer isso, mestra. Ela está chorando, com a porta trancada.

-Chorando é? Tamao vá ver se os aprendizes já terminaram as tarefas. Eu vou falar com ela.

Poucos metros dali, Anna estava olhando pela janela, com o amuleto nas mãos e chorando.

-Anna? Vou entrar. Precisamos conversar.

-Keiko? Pode entrar! Desculpa por ter feito você vir até aqui. Eu esqueci completamente dos planejamentos...

Anna limpou os olhos e destrancou a porta

-Tudo bem, criança. Eu sei como é difícil quando a pessoa que ama pode não voltar. Depois que o Yoh e o Hao nasceram o Mikihisa se dedicou ao shugandô e dificilmente eu o via. Muitas vezes eu cheguei a achar que ele estava morto.

-O MIKIHISA JÁ TINHA FEITO ISSO ANTES! Não digo o Qomolangma, mas em outros picos! O Yoh só teve um mês pra se preparar! EU NÃO QUERO VIRAR VIÚVA ANTES MESMO DE ME CASAR!

-Hum... Pelo visto, você realmente gosta dele. Acho que escolhemos bem a mãe da próxima geração dos Asakura... Você sabe que, quando se casarem, você deve dar a luz a um novo membro da família. Certo?

-Eu sei. O Yoh me contou quando nós estávamos vindo. Mas, é estranho saber que tem tanta coisa dependendo de nós dois. O destino de uma família, o nosso próprio destino!

-Anna, eu entendo sua tristeza. O Yoh, além de seu noivo, é meu filho. Sinto-me culpada em mandá-lo pra lá. Mas o destino quis assim. Agora só nos resta rezar.

-Mas eu tenho medo. E se eu não falar? E se no casamento eu não agüentar a pressão? O que eu vou dizer? O que eu vou fazer? Eu... Eu não sei se devia...

-Anna, neste caso, apenas diga sim. Quanto à hoje, não precisa sair. Deixa comigo que eu resolvo tudo. Enquanto isso pense sobre a sua lista dos padrinhos e na dele também, acho que quando ele chegar, vai estar muito cansado.

"Yoh, eu vou te esperar. Não importa o que aconteça, quanto tempo leve. Eu vou estar sempre te esperando. Você vai ter seu amuleto de volta no pescoço e eu vou ter você ao meu lado."

O dia começou cedo para Anna. Mal o sol havia nascido e ela estava indo para a cachoeira. Quem sabe terminando tudo rápido ele não voltaria mais cedo? Mas ele não voltaria. Não naquele dia.

Saiu mais cedo da purificação. Não conseguia se concentrar e suportar a água quase congelada. Só pensava em como queria que ele voltasse. Como queria olhar ele sorrindo e ver aquele jeito calmo de ser. Daria tudo por um segundo disso. Distraída com tantos pensamentos não demorou muito para chegar ao templo, onde Keiko a esperava impaciente.

-Porque você acordou cedo hoje? Ficamos desesperados com o seu sumiço! Eu já estava quase mandando os aprendizes atrás do Mikihisa!

-Ele está por perto? Mas eu achei que ele estivesse na base do Qomolangma!

-Ele está em algum lugar na floresta. E além do mais, o que ele estaria fazendo no Qomolangma? – Anna tentou articular, mas Keiko deu as costas - Não precisa responder. Vamos! Temos muito que fazer até o casamento.

As duas entraram em silêncio em uma sala quase vazia. A jovem itako se sentou em uma almofada bem de frente a Keiko.

-Imagino que você já tenha pensado sobre os padrinhos. Devem ser seus amigos e muito confiáveis.

-Na verdade, não. Não me sinto confortável com grande movimento.

-Não sou eu que devo tomar esse tipo de decisão. Quem vai casar é você. Mas em todo caso, você tem que experimentar a comida. Vamos logo para a cozinha, temos muito que provar.

* * *

_**Gosto?! Review!  
**_


	6. Queria Muito te ver

**CAP . 4- Queria muito te ver.**

Os dias passaram rápido, mas pra ela qualquer segundo era muito. O grande dia chegara. Yoh partiria sem equipamentos ao cume do monte Qomolangma. Faltavam quinze dias até o casamento. Era esse o prazo para voltar.

-Yoh, você tem certeza que está pronto?

-To, Mikihisa. Só mais uma coisa. Como chegaremos até lá?

-Isso é o mais simples! De helicóptero. Mas antes nós iremos até o templo pra você fazer suas despedidas.

-Quem vai estar lá?

-A sua mãe, alguns dos seus amigos, os aprendizes...

-E a Anna?

-Vai. Aliás, mais ou menos. Ela vai, mas estará encapuzada e com uma mascara. Você não verá nada alem das mãos e pés e só poderá conversar acompanhado.

-Já basta pra mim! Quanto à prova, eu terei que escalar com as mãos?

-Não! Hahaha! Você não é um shugenja. Você usará o Over Soul para subir. Mas como, aí já é problema seu.

-Se é assim, eu o Amidamaru resolvemos.

-Então vamos logo que já devem estar esperando.

E como estavam esperando. Todos em fila, olhando para a orla da floresta, procurando qualquer sinal de aproximação.

Todos vieram. Poderia ser a última vez que veriam Yoh vivo. Ren, Jun, Pailong Horo-horo, Pirica, Fausto, Elisa, Chocolove, Ryu e sua gangue, Lyserg, Marco e Jeanne.

-Porque essa demora? Estou ficando preocupado com o patrão.

-Cala-boca Ryu, esse metido só está querendo aparecer.

-Calma, crianças – Disse keiko com um tom ameaçador, olhando diretamente para Tao Ren, fazendo com que todos se calassem – Eles devem estar tendo a "última conversa", ou talvez o Yoh tenha apenas acordado tarde.

_Shugenja_: Praticantes da doutrina Shugendô, doutrina sincrética japonesa que mistura elementos do budismo, xintoísmo e filosofias chinesas.

Algumas aves levantaram vôo e as árvores se mexeram. Yoh e Mikihisa haviam chegado.

-Desculpem a demora, eu e o Yoh estávamos apenas conversando.

-É... Pelo que o Mikihisa me contou, não vai ser tão difícil assim.

Depois das despedidas feitas, Mikihisa, pediu a palavra e começou a falar.

-Yoh! Você quer mesmo continuar?

-Quero.

-Certo. Então explicarei as regras aos presentes. Você será levado até a base do Qomolangma e subirá até o cume usando seu Over Soul. Isso deve ser feito até o dia do seu casamento. Levará apenas algumas ervas para se alimentar. Não carregará nenhum liquido. Entendeu?

-Já acabou?

-Já. Partiremos assim que o helicóptero chegar.

-Aquele ali?

Todos olharam para o céu.

-É. Aquele mesmo. Yoh, meu filho, eu sei que essa prova é muito difícil e que você pode não voltar. Por isso, você vai se despedir da sua noiva, mas não pode vê-la.

De dentro do templo, saiu um vulto negro. Era Anna, que sentia o impulso de correr e abraçar o noivo. Mas respirou fundo e não o fez. Yoh chegou perto dela acompanhado de três aprendizes.

-Anna, eu sei que eu não posso, mas eu queria muito te ver. Eu sei que eu posso não voltar, por isso quero que você guarde isso com você – Disse tirando o cordão com o amuleto do pescoço – Prometa que vai guardá-lo.

-Yoh, eu...

-Shhh! Se você disser alguma coisa não sei se teria coragem de ir. - Ele a abraçou desesperadamente e pensou ouvi-la chorar. – Adeus, Anna. Até a volta.

Ele se virou e caminhou devagar até o heliponto. Enquanto alçavam vôo, olhou para trás e gritou:

-Anna! Guarde bem meu amuleto! Eu vou voltar para pegar ele de volta!Esteja bem bonita no nosso casamento!

-YYYYYYOOOOOHHHHHH!!! - Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando muito e fazendo com que todos a olhassem.

-PRA TUDO HÁ UM JEITO!!!

Algumas horas depois, já no local da prova, Yoh olhava admirado pra a grandeza do monte:

-Mikihisa, Como vocês vão saber quando eu terminar?

-Quando você chegar em casa.

-Como vocês vão vir me buscar então?

-Ah! Eu esqueci de avisar! Você vai ter que voltar sozinho.

-Mas como?

-Ora! Use seu Over Soul. Depois da prova, você vai ver que vai ser fácil!

Já fazia dois dias que a prova começara. Yoh, concentrava sua força para subir o máximo possível durante o dia e de noite descansava para terminar o desafio e encontrar Anna.

-Amidamaru, achou alguma coisa?

-Não dá pra cortar caminho. Pra esquerda tem um desfiladeiro e a direita o cominho é muito rochoso.

-Tudo bem. Desde que eu chegue no topo, já dá. Cansado ou não.

-Eu sou um espírito muito fraco. Se eu fosse mais forte...

-Estaríamos aqui do mesmo jeito. Agora descanse, amanhã quero subir mais alguns quilômetros.

"Frio... Estou quase congelando. O Amidamaru é muito pessimista. Mas de um jeito ou de outro eu vou voltar, pela Anna, eu juro que vou voltar."


	7. SONHOS FINAL CHAPTER

**_Minha nossa senhora, nem acredito que esse é finalemnte o ultimo capitulo!  
Essa fic realmente foi uma novela pra postar hein? XD  
Mas agora cabo ;  
Quem sabe não sai mais de onde essa veio, hu?_**

**_Espero muito que aproveitem esse ultimo capitulo super-hiper-mega-master-blaster meloso, mas acho que foi um final dos BÃO_**

**_Agradeço todos que tiveram a paciencia de esperar sair esse final, quem acabou de ler, quem me incentivou a terminar de upar os capitulos e deixou sua opinião sobre os o que eu escrevi.  
_**

**_UM GRANDE ABRAÇO!_**

**_e pela ultima vez, DEIXEM REVIEWS! XD _**

**_LITTLE _  
**

* * *

**CAP. 7 - Sonhos**

No quarto, Anna estava ajoelhada ao lado de um corpo inerte. Observava a respiração falha de seu noivo com muito pesar.

-Yoh... Por quê? Eu...

Era uma cena incrivelmente triste e, por mais estranho que isso soe, bela. Ela estava com a mão no peito dele e chorava lentamente. Entre soluços, tentava formular frases e dizer alguma coisa. Virou-se e tentou levantar, mas alguma coisa a segurou. Seu braço ficara preso em um rasgo no cobertor. Parou de puxar e ficou apenas olhando. Começou a lembrar-se dos momentos bons, dos treinos, da viajem até Izumo, do sorriso dele, de como ele conseguia ficar calmo em qualquer situação e de como queria se tornar o Shaman King para dar-lhe uma vida confortável. Nessa hora, ela chorou não mais, nem menos quanto da última vez. Mas chorou lágrimas puras e sofridas vindas de um coração solitário.

Fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Quando já não restava lágrimas por chorar, soluços a serem dados, apenas um gesto poderia ser feito. De vagar aproximou-se dele e com calma e delicadeza beijou-o.

O amuleto em seu pescoço começou a esquentar. Ela ainda estava com ele. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e sentiu aquela flor. Levantou-se, andou até a porta, olhou para traz e deixou cair uma última lagrima. Correu fazendo que a porta fechasse brutalmente.

"_Senhor Yoh."_

"_Matamune?"_

"_Mais uma vez por aqui, senhor Yoh?! Achei que dessa vez não iria precisar da minha ajuda"_

"_Sou muito fraco. Hao conseguiu mais uma vez."_

"_Engano seu. O espírito de fogo voltou para o bom espírito, isso quer dizer que o mestre foi destruído."_

"_Mas, então, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?"_

"_Não sei, o que você acha?"_

"_Matamune valeu mesmo! Sempre você pra me tirar dessas frias."_

"_Vai, acorda logo, a Anna está fugindo!"_

"_Matamune?! MATAMUNEEEE!!!"_

-AAAAHHHH! Matamu...

Olhou para os lados, tentando localizar-se. Levantou-se, colocou as calças e a camiseta e sai correndo. Ela não podia estar longe. Parou de porta em porta, ignorando todos os comprimentos e rostos. Agora só interessava uma coisa: Achar Anna.

-ANNAAAAAA!!!

Correu. Atravessou todos os corredores da casa. Nada! Aparentemente ela havia sumido. Não desistiu. Continuou procurando até ouvir, em um corredor escuro, soluços.

-Anna? É você? - Bateu na porta - posso entrar?

-Quem é? Saia daqui!

-Calma Anna. Eu não vou lhe fazer mal. Posso entrar?

Ele abriu a porta e em um canto do quarto viu sua noiva ajoelhada e chorando.

-Yoh?! Mas você... – Ela se levantou bruscamente, como se fosse castiga-lo - Eu vi você no quarto! Como?

-Hei! Já não importa como. O importante é que eu te encontrei antes que fugisse.

-Quem disse que eu...

Não terminou a frase, ele a beijou antes que isso acontecesse. Não sabia o que fazer, então fechou os olhos e correspondeu. Depois do que pareceu ter sido uma eternidade, eles se afastaram procurando ar. Mas ele continuou com uma mão em sua face, acariciando-a com o dedo.

-Eu imaginei isso durante todo tempo que eu passei no Qomolangma. Mas não achei que seria assim.

-Assim como?

-Não sei... Tão bom, acho.

-Hum... Yoh, como foi que você acordou?

-Tive um sonho. Vi você fugindo e o Matamune disse pra eu acordar e te procurar... Mas, Anna, você ia fugir?

-Eu até pensei em fazer isso, mas você chegou e...

Não foi preciso explicar. Yoh colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dela, fazendo-a calar-se e olharam-se nos olhos.

-Isso já não importa. Nós estamos juntos e é o suficiente. Falando em estarmos juntos, já nos casamos? Eu não me lembro muito bem...

-Na verdade, não. ... Com o ataque do Hao, você desmaiou e acabamos sem nos casar.

-Então eles ainda podem esperar mais um pouco. - Os dois sentaram-se no chão e Anna encostou a cabeça no colo daquele que, ainda, era seu noivo.

-Yoh, eu ainda estou com o seu amuleto, você não o queria de volta?

-Agora, já não faz mais diferença, mas eu queria que você ficasse com alguma coisa minha... Já sei! –Ele tirou os fones laranja e colocou no pescoço da noiva, com cuidado para não machuca-la – Eu sei que você gosta deles. Quando nós lutamos com o Hao pela primeira vez, você me contou. Por isso eu quero que você fique com eles.

-Yoh... Eu preciso dizer isso, antes que seja muito tarde: Eu... Eu te...

-Shhh! Não precisa falar nada. Eu também sinto o mesmo.

Beijaram-se e, aquele beijo foi o bastante para que eles e entendessem.

E naquela noite problemas foram revelados, as diferenças foram quebradas, lágrimas trocadas e segredos contados. Juraram nunca mais guardar sentimentos ou dores. Depois daquele dia, nada mais seria o mesmo. Eles agora, eram um do outro, o mesmo ser e mente, para sempre.

Voltaram para Funbari, de onde só sairiam poucas vezes por ano. Em casa, dividiam o quarto, sem nenhuma divisória física, até dormiam juntos. Talvez ele não fosse o Shaman King, mas tornou a vida, de sua agora esposa, confortável, como eles sempre sonharam que seria.


End file.
